


How Long Do You Wanna Be Loved

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: From Hell to Purgatory [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff, Old West, Period Piece, Wild West AU, adopted baby, but also sexy times, surprise surprise, there's sex in this one too, they have a baby, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Ten years after 'From Hell to Purgatory', Waverly wants a baby and Nicole struggles with not being able to give Waverly everything she wants. When a baby comes into their lives, Nicole has to try and figure out if she ever even wanted to be a parent to begin with.Basically Old West fluff of Waverly and Nicole raising their adopted baby together.





	How Long Do You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the continuation of "From Hell to Purgatory" that no one wanted. Literally. No one. No one asked for it but I did it anyways. Because I love writing Westerns and I wanted to see them adopt a baby. I also wanted to see Nicole not sure how to be a parent and she just has to figure it out.
> 
> As always, special shout out to [theGayNerd](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) and [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) for being my awesome betas.

_1898, Purgatory_

Nicole knew a lot of things. She could tell when the horses were under the weather, she could smell a storm coming just from sniffing the air, and she could shoot a gun out of a man’s hand from fifty paces away. But the one thing she knew better than anything was Waverly. She figured she should after eight years. She knew every curve and dip of her body. Every line, freckle and scar was a map that Nicole had memorized by heart. If she was any good at drawing, she could have drawn you a picture perfect portrait of her wife. And part of that meant knowing her heart.

She saw the way that Waverly lingered every time they went into town and someone had a child with them. The way those hazel eyes would shine with curiosity and a pain that Nicole knew she couldn’t ease.

When Chrissy got pregnant, Waverly was constantly over at her house. Cooking and caring for her. Nicole had to pry Waverly out of Chrissy’s home to give the poor girl some rest. Waverly knit a little blanket for the baby. And booties and a bonnet. As soon as that little girl came into the world, Waverly was smitten. 

Nicole would watch Waverly dote on the baby, cradling it in her arms and singing softly to it. Waverly would look at her from across the room with a wide smile, the little bundle in her arms, and Nicole felt a sadness weigh on her. She could never give that to Waverly. She couldn’t give Waverly a baby.

Admittedly she could probably go her whole life without aching for a child, but Waverly wanted one and well...if that wasn’t enough to make Nicole want it nothing was. But there was nothing she could do except hold Waverly from behind when she looked at herself in the mirror, hands on her belly as if wishing hard enough would put a baby in there.

And maybe if they wished hard enough it would come true. As far as Nicole was concerned, anything was possible with Waverly.

***

Waverly flipped through the old spell book for the fiftieth time, sighing as she slammed it shut.

“There has to be something we can do,” she said, blowing some hair from her face.

Mattie shook her head and poured herself another cup of coffee, “Sorry, _mija_ , some things are just impossible.”

Waverly ran a hand through her hair, the light catching her wedding ring as she brought her hand back down to the table. 

“We brought Nicole back to life,” Waverly persisted, “We brought her back from the dead and we can’t magic a baby?”

The blacksmith smiled sadly, “There are some things even magic wasn’t meant to do.”

Waverly tried to hide her disappointment, hand subconsciously covering her stomach. Her heart ached at the realization that having a baby with Nicole just might not come true. She sighed and looked up at Mattie who shrugged.

“There are...other ways,” Mattie said slowly, “Natural ways. If you find a man willing-”

“No,” Waverly said firmly, “That will never happen.”

Mattie sighed and shook her head, “Then I don’t know what to tell you.”

Waverly thought for a moment. “I’ll find a way,” she said, “There’s always a way.”

***

Nicole had been sleeping better since the incident. She only needed the sleeping elixir every once in a while these days. But it seemed like the nightmares weren’t just in her dreams anymore. Sometimes Waverly would walk into the living room to see Nicole staring into the fireplace. Her eyes would be blank, her face like stone. Waverly would always come up behind her and slip her arms around her waist. She’d smooth her hands over Nicole’s stomach and wait for that jolt of the taller girl’s body when she finally came to. 

The redhead would close her hand over Waverly’s and squeeze. She’d turn, a smile on her face like she’d been present the whole time. 

“You okay, baby?” Waverly always asked, hands cupping Nicole’s cheeks. Her skin would be hot and red from her proximity to the fire and Waverly felt it all the way to her toes.

Nicole would just kiss her palm and tell her she loved her. 

Waverly had spent hours tracing the scars that ran up Nicole’s sides like roots looking for water. Usually they’d be spent after lovemaking and just basking in each other. Waverly’s fingers would skim the raised tissue lovingly. Nicole didn’t remember getting most of those scars. Most of them weren’t hers, they were Willa’s. 

There was still a small strain of guilt in the back of her brain over the whole ordeal. Willa was her sister after all. Not to mention they were after _her_ magic. Nicole had just become a pawn in their deadly back and forth. 

Waverly would drag her lips along the scars, asking for forgiveness with each soft kiss and caress. It was a forgiveness she knew she’d never get because Nicole didn’t blame her for anything that happened. She could have been holding the knife herself and Nicole probably still wouldn’t blame her.

But Waverly would still spend the rest of their lives together apologizing for it.

***

The moonlight filled every dip and turn of Waverly’s body with silver light and Nicole was sure she had never seen anything as beautiful. Although, she thought that every time she saw Waverly. Especially with Waverly like this. Spread out on the sheets for her, wanton and breathless...chest heaving with arousal. 

Nicole sat back on her heels, kneeling between Waverly’s legs, and ran her hands over firm thighs until they were practically at her hips. The muscles twitched under Nicole’s hands and she squeezed. Her thumbs brushed teasingly over Waverly’s quivering sex, causing a moan to spill from parted lips. Nicole pulled her lip between her teeth as her thumbs slipped through the moisture at the juncture of Waverly’s thighs.

“Baby,” Waverly breathed out, fingers wringing the sheets beneath her. “I need you.”

“I know,” Nicole said. She leaned forward and blew lightly on Waverly’s clit, straining from it’s hood and practically begging for attention. Waverly whimpered and tangled her hand in Nicole’s hair, blunt nails scraping along her scalp and making Nicole shiver. Still, Nicole navigated around where Waverly needed her most. She placed hot open mouthed kisses over stiff curls and across her hips, thumbs still sweeping lightly through damp folds with just enough pressure to make Waverly sigh.

Nicole traced the line of Waverly’s abs with her tongue, worshipping her body with each kiss and nip. She placed a soft kiss just below her belly button and Waverly’s fingers tightened in Nicole’s hair. Suddenly she imagined Waverly with a swollen belly, new life growing inside her and her chest ached. 

Waverly wanted it so badly, she could see it. But there was nothing Nicole could do and it went against every fiber of her being not to give Waverly what she wanted. Like she was going against her nature.

“I’m sorry.” 

Nicole couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth as she placed another kiss on her stomach. 

“For what, baby?” Waverly asked, voice now laced with both concern and arousal. Nicole blushed at her inability to keep her mouth shut and continued placing soft kisses up Waverly’s body. She stopped at her breast, sucking a dark bloom onto the underside until Waverly squirmed from over stimulation. Nicole mouthed over the mound of her breast, twirling her tongue around the stiffened peak of her nipple. When Waverly bowed her chest, pressing her breast more into Nicole’s mouth, she took the flesh between her teeth and nibbled. If it wasn’t for her hands firmly pressing Waverly’s hips into the mattress, she was sure she would be bucking up into her. She lavished the other breast with the same attention until Waverly was panting heavily, fingers twisting and pulling desperately at Nicole’s hair.

“Cole, up-...I want to kiss you,” Waverly panted. Nicole licked and sucked over Waverly’s chest, neck and collarbone until she turned her head to capture her lips. She sighed into the kiss and moved her hands from Waverly’s hips to smooth over her sides. She propped herself up on her elbows as she hovered over Waverly, their lips moving together desperately.

Their kisses slowed after a moment and Waverly pulled away. She cupped Nicole’s cheek, thumb brushing along Nicole’s cheekbone.

“What are you sorry about?”

Nicole ducked her head in embarrassment but Waverly moved a finger under her chin to tip her head back up.

“I want-...I wish I could give you a baby,” Nicole whispered.

She watched as several emotions passed over Waverly’s face but her eyes finally settled on joy. She shook her head and kissed Nicole briefly.

“It’s okay,” Waverly said, pecking Nicole’s lips over and over, “It’s okay. I love you. If it’s meant to be we’ll find a way.”

“I want to be what you need,” Nicole whispered, letting Waverly pepper her face with kisses.

“You are,” Waverly said firmly, “You are more than enough, Nicole. Do you hear me?”

Nicole swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled in a slow dance and Nicole tried to believe Waverly. That she was enough. Still she wished she could give her everything.

Her hand ran lightly down Waverly’s body as they kissed until she was cupping the apex of Waverly’s thighs. Waverly’s legs fell open a little wider and Nicole let her fingers trail from her entrance over her clit, gathering the wetness on her fingers as she went. One of Waverly’s arms snaked around Nicole’s back, fingers pressing hard into her shoulder blade while the other hand stayed in her hair.

Nicole pulled away from the kiss and watched Waverly’s face as she slowly sunk two fingers into her. Waverly gasped, body rolling at the feeling of being filled.

“Still,” Nicole said as she kissed and suckled on the sensitive spot below Waverly’s ear. “I wish-”

“Ssh,” Waverly soothed, breath hitching as Nicole twisted and curled her fingers. “I know, baby.”

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s, eyes open and watching Waverly’s face twist with pleasure with each thrust and movement of her fingers. She watched every furrow of her brow and each time a pink tongue came out to wet her lips. Hazel eyes locked with hers until the pressure low in her belly was too much and Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut. Waverly moaned and it felt like electricity was popping in the air around them, making Nicole’s hair stand on end. She doubled her efforts, hips moving in time with each thrust of her hand so that their bodies moved together perfectly. Waverly’s hairline was darker with sweat, breasts and stomach slick as they slid together with Nicole’s.

Nicole could feel a heat building between them, something different and new that sent a thrill through her. It was something that happened sometimes, something that Waverly brought with the magic running through her veins. Waverly had always insisted it was the two of them together that brought the magic, but Nicole would always say it was all Waverly. Her head dropped to the pillow besides Waverly’s head, lips seeking out her neck and tasting the salty sweat on her skin.

She wished...she wished and she wished that she could give Waverly a baby. All the doubts in her mind of not being enough, not being enough for Waverly were creeping back. Waverly’s nails digging into the flesh of her back pushed those thoughts from her mind. Waverly was hers and Waverly only wanted her. She could be - she _was_ enough. And still...she wished. Nicole really really wished.

Waverly’s leg swung over Nicole’s hip and drew her closer, making her fingers reach deeper inside her as she continued to thrust into Waverly. Nicole scraped her teeth over Waverly’s pulse point, earning herself a groan from her wife as her walls tightened around her. She bit down sharply on her neck as she slipped a third finger into Waverly and her back bowed in pleasure. She bit down on Nicole’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came undone. Nicole continued to move with Waverly, pushing and pulling every ounce of pleasure out of her that she could. Waverly’s release soaked her hand and she felt her own smaller orgasm chase hers.

When she felt Waverly’s leg loosen around her hip, Nicole settled her body over her wife’s, their sweaty bodies sliding together perfectly. Waverly pressed their cheeks together, the two still too occupied catching their breath to kiss. Nicole pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Waverly’s lips as she slipped her fingers out of her and wiped them on her own thigh.

Waverly ran her nose over Nicole’s cheek, lips following lazily as she smoothed her hands over Nicole’s back.

“Wow,” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole just nodded and pushed some sweaty hair from Waverly’s face. She kissed the end of her nose then just brushed their lips together, breathing still uneven.

“Yeah,” Nicole said with a small smirk. Waverly smiled back and nipped at Nicole’s lips.

“Don’t get an ego about it.”

“Too late, darlin’,” Nicole whispered against her lips as Waverly flipped her on her back and they started again.

***

The sound of Calamity Jane’s hooves pounding into the dirt was all Nicole could hear. The horse grunted each time her feet hit the ground. Wind whistled past Nicole’s ears and her eyes stung and caused tears to gather at the corners of her eyes. She rode towards the smoke lifting on the horizon, praying it wasn’t too late. Her legs and abs ached as she rode CJ as fast as she could. She could feel the beast’s body heaving with exertion as they went. She was surprised that her hat hadn’t flown off her head with the speed she was going.

Finally the sound of cracking fire broke through the still air and she could smell the smoke, even with the bandana covering her nose and mouth. Her grip tightened on the reins and nerves knotted in her belly. 

As burned structures came into view, Nicole slowed her horse. She sat up straight in her saddle, straining her eyes for any signs of movement. But all she saw were the skeletons of structures sticking up from the ground like trees. Calamity walked closer and that’s when Nicole’s stomach dropped.

Bodies were strewn over the ground. Victims of both gunshot wounds and the fire. Nicole sat and listened for some kind of movement over sound of CJ’s heavy breathing. A cry for help, a groan of pain. Anything.

“Hello?”

She was met only with silence.

Slowly she guided CJ around the perimeter of the camp. Nicole slipped out of her saddle and began to walk among what remained of the encampment. Her stomach twisted and she felt sick as she walked. They had been coming upon far too many scenes like this these days. Entire camps slaughtered for no reason other than settling where other people thought they shouldn’t.

It made her sick.

A sudden rustle to her left had her drawing her gun in a swift motion. She turned towards the sound looking for some kind of threat. She saw only what appeared to be another pile of burnt cloth and sticks, but then another slight movement from there. Nicole began to slowly inch towards the sound until she got to the rubble.

Reaching down, she moved a blanket to the side to look for the source of the sound. She gasped as soon as she saw it, blinking down in disbelief.

Staring up at her was a baby with big brown eyes standing out against tan skin. It blinked up at her, oddly calm. Nicole carefully reached a hand out to touch its arm and it shrieked. She jumped as the high piercing sound broke through the silence, and pulled her gloves off. She shoved them in her back pocket and gently held the baby behind the head and back, lifting it from the rubble.

The last time she’d held a baby was when she was six and her cousin came by. She was passing through for the summer before heading to another town with her baby was of course in tow. Nicole just stared at it sleeping in its bassinet. Once in a while she would poke its soft stomach to elicit a giggle but that was it.

She was brought from her thoughts when the baby squirmed in her hands, little fists waving through the air.

“Ssh,” she said holding the baby to her chest like she’d seen her Mama do. She picked up the blanket that had been covering the baby with one hand and shook it off, dirt and ashes coming up around them. When she was sure that the woven blanket was as clean as it was going to get, she carefully swaddled the baby and stood up. The screaming had tapered off into hiccups but Nicole kept soothing it just the same.

She began walking back towards CJ who threw her head back, hooves stamping a little. Nicole held the baby to her chest with one hand and soothed the horse with the other. Once CJ was calm, Nicole took her serape off with one hand and opened her jacket just enough to slide the bundled baby inside close to her chest. She buttoned up the jacket to keep the baby secure, leaving the top couple of buttons open so that she could see its little face. 

The baby blinked up at her, one fist working its way out of the blanket and thrusting up towards her. Nicole offered the baby her finger like she’d seen done before and the tiny fist clamped on to her digit. As soon as that happened, Nicole felt her heart swell in emotion. So much that it threatened to spill out of her chest.

“Whoa,” Nicole said feeling the surprising amount of strength in the baby’s grip, “You’re strong.”

The baby gurgled in response. 

“I guess we should get you back to the Homestead,” Nicole said pulling her finger back. The air was still cold, even though they were slowly making their way into spring. So Nicole put her serape back on to give the baby more protection from the wind as she rode. Carefully, she swung herself back onto the horse and kicked her into a canter. She held the reins with one hand, the other cradling the baby through her jacket as she rode.

***

It took longer to get back to the Homestead with the pace Nicole was going. She was afraid to jostle the baby; it looked so fragile. Like the tiniest gust of wind could break it. She found herself talking to the baby as they went too, describing different landmarks they passed and telling it all about Waverly and Wynonna.

“You’re gonna love Waverly,” Nicole said affectionately, “She’s-...well you’ll see. She’s amazing. And Wynonna well...you’ll see there too. She’s got a big heart but it’s surrounded by steel. And don’t accept anything she gives you to drink. Even if she swears there’s no alcohol in it.”

The baby just let out a string of gibberish, but Nicole nodded like she understood. Every few moments she’d pull her serape away from her chest to get a good look at the baby, who looked back at her with those big eyes.

As Nicole approached the Homestead, Waverly wandered out of the house and onto the porch. She went to the rail and waved at her wife who nodded back at her. Waverly never failed to put a smile on Nicole’s face.

Waverly put both her hands on her hips, frowning at the shape under Nicole’s cover.

“Nicole Haught, if you tell me you got hurt again-”

“I didn’t,” Nicole said as CJ stopped at the porch. She dismounted the horse and pulled the serape over her head. She licked her lips nervously as she looked down at the baby cradled in her jacket, its little head leaning on her chest. She was just far enough away from Waverly that she couldn’t see what the redhead was hiding. “Now, before you say anything, I need you to not get attached.”

Waverly’s eyes widened when the baby cooed and Nicole began the walk up the porch steps. 

“Is that-?” Waverly breathed out, her eyes on the lump in Nicole’s jacket. She undid the buttons to reveal the baby, still wrapped in a colorful blanket. Waverly gasped, her hands immediately out and reaching into Nicole’s jacket for the bundle. As soon as the baby was back out in the cold air it began to cry and Waverly quickly held it against her chest and rocked it. 

Hazel eyes looked up at Nicole, shining with emotion. “Waves,” Nicole said softly, “I told you not to get attached.”

“But-”

“I have to take the baby into town-”

“Boy or girl?” Waverly asked, completely ignoring her wife.

Nicole blushed, “I...don’t know. I didn’t think to check.”

Waverly began to walk into the house as she soothed the baby, lifting the blanket just enough to say, “Girl. Does she have a name?”

“Not that I know of,” Nicole said following her wife. She took off her hat and duster, hanging them by the door as she entered the house. The baby’s cries got louder despite Waverly hushing her softly. Although her chest ached to know that Waverly would have to give her back the baby, she really did look like a natural holding her.

“It’s okay, little girl,” Waverly said looking down at her with a wide smile, “I’ve got you now.”

Nicole sighed and shook her head, “Waverly. I told you not to get attached. Please. It’ll only make it harder.”

“You’re beautiful,” Waverly said pushing some small wisps of dark hair away from her face.

The redhead leaned against the table as Waverly sat near the fire. Her stomach was in knots. She should have gone into town immediately and not bothered to stop here. She knew Waverly would get attached instantly. Wynonna began down the stairs, frowning at the sound of the baby’s cries.

“Fuck, Haught,” she said when her eyes landed on Waverly holding the little bundle, “Did you steal a baby for my sister?”

“No!” Nicole said pointing a finger at Wynonna, “And don’t you go spreading that around. I found her at a burned down campsite.”

Wynonna’s face sobered. “Another one?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“I know. But...anyways, I have to take her to the Sheriff’s office,” Nicole said, pointing her words at Waverly, “Which is standard procedure for finding orphaned children.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, eyes wide, “Or you can just...let her stay here.”

Nicole sighed, “Waverly, we can’t just keep a baby because I found it.”

“Why not? Better off than whatever dirty orphanage they’d ship her off to,” Waverly said. The baby’s cries got louder and she looked over at Nicole. “She’s hungry. I need you to go into town and get her a bottle. Maybe see if we can find a wet nurse…”

“Waverly,” Nicole started before she interrupted.

“I really would rather not feed her cow’s milk, but we may have no other choice,” she said thoughtfully. She gave the baby her pinky and that seemed to soothe her a little. Wynonna had wandered over to her sister and was standing over her shoulder, cooing at the baby along with Waverly.

Nicole looked down at the badge on her chest, reminding her of her duty. She had to take the baby into town, register it and-...yeah it would probably go to an orphanage. But that was the protocol. She looked back up at Waverly who was smiling widely, looking down at the baby with such love and adoration that Nicole felt like a monster for even considering taking it away.

She sighed and ran a hand through her windswept hair, fingers catching on some tangles. Her boots thumped against the wood floor as she made her way over to her wife, standing in front of her and looking down at the baby.

Waverly looked up at her, holding the baby a little tighter, eyes pleading. Nicole looked into the fire for a moment, her heart torn in two directions. With a sigh, she bent down and kissed Waverly’s lips softly before leaning even further and planting a kiss on the baby’s forehead. When she pulled back, Waverly was smiling widely at her. A look that Nicole never got tired of seeing.

“I’ll go get her a bottle and some food,” Nicole said softly. If possible, Waverly’s smile got even wider.

“Wynonna and I will come up with a list of names while you’re gone,” Waverly said. Nicole playfully rolled her eyes and gave Wynonna a look.

“Heaven help that baby if Wynonna names it,” she said winking at the two.

“Shut it,” Wynonna said halfheartedly, eyes still on the tiny thing in Waverly’s arms. Nicole sighed, grabbed her duster and went back out to CJ, swinging herself into the saddle and slipping her serape back over her head.

“Come on CJ,” Nicole said to the horse as she started into town.

***

Calamity Jane’s slow walk turned to a trot as they got closer to the Sheriff’s office. She sidled right up to the horse tie with a snort. Nicole knew it was because Nedley always snuck the horse carrots when she wasn’t looking.

She got off of CJ and tied her to the post, wetting her lips anxiously as she thought. She looked into the door of the Sheriff office and saw Nedley sitting at the desk. Straightening out her vest, she walked into the office with a tight smile.

“You investigate the fire?” Nedley asked not looking up from a paper he was looking over.

“Yes, sir,” Nicole said licking her lips again nervously.

“No survivors I’m guessing?” he said looking up at the redhead. She shook her head, guilt gripping at her stomach. She bounced in her boots for a moment before sighing. 

“Actually...there was one.”

Nedley raised an eyebrow at her and she took the hat off of her head, clutching it in front of her.

“A baby. Little girl I-...brought her back. She’s at the Homestead right now keeping warm,” Nicole said quickly, “I um-...I’ll bring her back here. Soon. To be put up for adoption as per protocol-”

“Haught-”

“I’m sorry, sir, I should have brought her straight here-”

“Haught-”

“But you know how Waverly just adores babies...so I brought her by for a visit. She’s safe with Waverly, getting warm. I’ll bring her right back-”

“Deputy Haught,” Nedley interrupted, more firmly this time. Nicole snapped her jaw shut and he sighed. “Please sit down.”

Nicole pulled out the chair in front of his desk and sat. She fiddled with the brim of her hat as Nedley leaned back in his seat.

“You’re a good deputy. Always have been,” Nedley said, “You always handle the weird stuff I don’t want to touch.”

Nicole felt a smile pull at her lips. “Yes, sir. That’s easy since Wynonna seems to attract the weird stuff.”

He chuckled, “You’ve been good for the Earps. You help keep Wynonna in line...as best a person can. And as for you and Waverly well...it’s clear you two are good for each other.”

Nicole ducked her head, small blush on her cheeks. “Thank you, sir.”

“Now I know that...being of the persuasion you two are, certain things just aren’t possible,” Nedley said kindly, “I also know that that baby will have a far better life at home with you and your wife than at some orphanage. I’ve seen how she looks at my granddaughter. That girl was meant to be a mother.”

Nicole quickly looked up, tongue swelling in her mouth.

“Before you say anything, I know it’s against protocol,” Nedley said quickly, “But as far as I’m concerned...there were no survivors in that camp. Ya hear me?”

A slow smile spread over Nicole’s face. There was also a fear in her chest that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “I hear you, sir.”

“Good,” Nedley said with a final nod, “Now get whatever it is in town you were sent to get and get outta here. And talk to Chrissy about wet-nursing. I doubt she’ll mind.”

Nicole stood up so quickly in her chair that it scratched across the wood with an ungodly squeak. “Thank you,” she breathed out, “Thank you a lot, Sheriff.”

He waved her off but Nicole saw a hint of a smile under his mustache. She tipped her hat back onto her head and headed back out of the Sheriff’s office. CJ lifted her head and snorted at Nicole, who patted her nose gently. 

“I think,” she said softly as a slow realization hit her, “I think I just became a mother.”

***

Waverly swore the baby had Nicole’s eyes. 

She knew it was, for all intents and purposes, impossible. But when she looked at that little thing in her arms and she looked back at her with wide brown eyes...Waverly swore she was looking right into her wife’s eyes. They were kind and curious...like she could see a person’s heart reflected in them.

As soon as that baby was in her arms, there was no way anyone was ever going to take it from her.

Waverly had been wishing for a baby for a while now. Things had quieted down on the supernatural front. It didn’t feel like they were in any immediate danger any more and well...Chrissy had her baby. She tried not to talk to Nicole too much about it, because she knew it would only make her wife feel bad. Even if she couldn’t do anything about it. But Nicole could feel it. Waverly knew she could. 

It was like fate. At least that’s what Waverly would say for the rest of their lives. 

It was like fate that this baby with Nicole’s eyes landed in their lap. 

She rocked her back and forth, kissing the top of her head gently as she laid her into the old bassinet from the attic. It would have to do until they got a crib. Maybe she’d have Nicole go into the city tomorrow to get one.

The bassinet was next to her in the living room as she sat in a chair by the fire. She heard the door open and Nicole walked in. Waverly’s heart still fluttered a little every time her wife came home. She was still just as beautiful as the first time she saw her. Even ten years later. There were more lines on her face, her eyes were a little more tired, but she was still _her_ Nicole.

Especially with her matching pants and vest with the red bandana around her neck and long sleeve blue shirt underneath it all. Not to mention the way her badge shined on her chest. It made Waverly sigh.

“Welcome back,” Waverly whispered, setting her book spine up on her lap. Nicole walked over to Waverly, her boots echoing on the wood floor, and kissed her gently.

Nicole walked over to the kitchen table and set a few parcels down. Waverly watched her pull off her boots and walk back over to them. Nicole looked down into the bassinet and saw the baby sleeping peacefully. Waverly could see the hesitation in her movements. Like anything sudden might hurt the baby.

“Did you name her yet?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly shook her head as she went into the back of her book and pulled out a piece of paper they had written some names on. “I have a few.”

As if on cue, Wynonna came down the stairs and looked between them. “I have some great names.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Waverly said quickly, “What you have are names suitable for a dog.”

Wynonna gasped, “Don’t call my niece a dog.”

Waverly shot her a look as she came down her stairs. It was cute how well Wynonna had taken to the baby. It made Waverly’s heart warm even if she was sure Wynonna would have a less than normal parenting style. Wynonna went over to the bassinet and cooed at the baby.

“Don’t wake her,” Waverly said, “I just got her down.”

Wynonna waved her hand dismissively and sat heavily in the opposite chair. “Here are the best names for her. Marigold, Whiskey-”

“Your horse is named Whiskey,” Nicole interrupted with a frown.

“Yeah, it’s a great name,” Wynonna said, exasperated from being interrupted, “Anyways. Ginny, Harriet, _Wynonna_ -”

“We’re not naming our baby Wynonna,” Waverly said before catching her sister’s crestfallen look, “It would just get too confusing. Two Wynonna’s in the house?”

“It’s a good name.”

“Well here are the names I have,” Waverly sighed, looking at the list, “Michelle, Wendy, Winnie, Marie. And if you must know, Winnie is short for Wynonna.”

Waverly watched Nicole blush at the mention of her middle name at the same time Wynonna laughed in triumph. Nicole shook her head and stood up straight, still looking at the sleeping baby. “It’s up to you.”

“I want you to help,” Waverly whispered. She watched as Nicole rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

“Okay, um...Winnie or Michelle,” Nicole said softly, “She looks like she could be either of those.”

“You could just go straight for Wynonna,” the eldest Earp said from her corner.

“It’ll come to us naturally when we least expect it,” Waverly said with a smile.

Waverly continued to watch Nicole stare at the baby like it was some new mysterious creature. It was endearing to watch the way her eyebrows would furrow every time the baby made a little noise or moved. Nicole’s hands flexed on her belt like she was ready to move at any moment. There was a hiccup from the bassinet and she jumped. The baby began to fuss and Nicole’s eyes got comically wide. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at her wife as she stood up, putting a hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry. I have this. Just get me a bottle ready,” Waverly said kissing the edge of Nicole’s jaw. She looked down at the basket and cooed as the baby started to cry, “What’s wrong, Winnie? You’re okay. I have you now.”

She reached down and plucked the baby from the basket, holding her tight to her chest as she rocked her. When Waverly looked up both Wynonna and Nicole were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

“What?” she asked.

“You called her Winnie,” Nicole said making her way to the kitchen, “Guess she has her name.”

Wynonna clapped in celebration and stood from her chair. “My little namesake,” she said tapping the tip of Winnie’s nose which just made her yell louder. Wynonna grimaced for a moment then turned to walk back up the stairs. “Alright, your mommies got you now. Night everyone!”

“Winnie,” Waverly whispered as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Winnie’s face was red and puffy, fists punching the air as she cried. Waverly’s heart swelled with affection-- so full she was sure it would burst through her ribs.

Nicole brought the bottle over and held it out for Waverly. 

“Why don’t you feed her?” Waverly said, trying to hand Nicole the baby. The redhead stepped back, visibly swallowing.

“Um...are you sure?” Nicole asked, hands tightening on her belt, “She’s used to you.”

Waverly took a step closer to Nicole and held the baby out until Nicole slowly copied how Waverly was holding her. She lowered the baby into Nicole’s arms with a smile. 

“Just relax,” Waverly said helping Nicole position her arms to feed Winnie, “You’re a Mama now.”

Nicole breathed out, “I am. Aren’t I?”

Waverly thought she couldn’t be happier, yet here she was. Her heart overflowing. She rested her head on Nicole’s arm and watched as Winnie took the bottle and quieted down. Her little eyelids drooped as she ate.

“She’s beautiful,” Waverly said, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s shoulder, “Our family. It’s beautiful.”

***

Nicole closed the jail door shut just as Champ slammed his body against it.

“Come ‘n, le’ me ou’,” he slurred.

The redhead sighed. “Hardy. You smell like a skunk that slept in a whiskey barrel. You’re staying here until you can ride home without fallin’ off your horse.”

Champ scoffed and slid to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up anymore. He mumbled something Nicole didn’t care to decipher before she put the keys back on her belt and walked out into the main office. Nedley looked up at her and nodded.

“Good job, Haught.”

“It’s just Champ. Wasn’t much of a problem,” Nicole said checking the pocket watch in her vest pocket. She slipped it back in, the chain falling back into place as she hesitated in front of Nedley’s desk. She fidgeted with the chair for a moment and looked up only to see the Sheriff looking at her.

“Something you wanna say?” Nedley said raising his eyebrow knowingly.

Nicole licked her lips and looked down at her boots. “I mean...maybe?”

“Well, out with it then,” Nedley said, setting down his pen. 

Nicole took the opportunity and quickly sat in the chair in front of Nedley’s desk. “I just-...how do you-...how does one...become a parent?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

Nedley blinked, “I’m not quite sure what you mean by that.”

“What I mean is,” Nicole began rambling, “I’m terrified. Winnie is so small and such-...I have this helpless little thing with me now and I don’t-...how?”

The older man looked at Nicole a moment before leaning back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. “Haught, one thing you’ll learn is that no one knows how to be a parent.”

Nicole frowned, and he continued.

“There are no instructions for it. But you can always tell who’ll make a good parent and a bad parent,” he said, “I’ve known you long enough now to know that you’re gonna be a good parent. You have the heart and mind for it. And so does Waverly. Just...don’t worry about it. It won’t come easy, but it’ll come.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Nicole said.

Nedley shook his head, “It will. Trust me. I’m right about these things. I don’t know a lot. But I know how to read a person. So believe me. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir,” Nicole said with a small smile, “Thank you.”

The Sheriff grunted in response and sat back up in his chair, picking up his pen. “Now get home to your family, Haught. I don’t want Waverly stomping on over here and tannin’ my hide for you not being home on time.”

Nicole snorted as she stood up, “That was only once.”

“Once is enough,” Nedley said going back to his paperwork, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Haught.”

“Goodnight, sir,” she said taking her hat off the hook by the door and dropping it onto her head.

***

The light from the fire flickered gently over Winnie’s face. Waverly looked down at the bundle in her arms with a small smile. Her heart felt too full from the moment Nicole put the baby in her arms. Like it would burst from happiness and send love spilling down the inside of her ribs, tripping like a waterfall. 

She set the empty bottle by her side and Winnie smacked her lips in satisfaction as her eyes got heavy. Waverly used her finger to trace a light line down her forehead and over her little nose. Winnie looked at her for a moment, eyes blinking in curiosity. Waverly continued to rock gently as she hummed.

It was late and she figured Nicole got caught up in something at work. She always worried when her wife wasn’t home on time, convinced that something horrible had happened. Even though she swore she could feel when Nicole was safe. It was like something deep in her gut telling her that everything was fine.

Winnie began to fuss and Waverly hushed her gently. “It’s okay, little girl,” Waverly said tracing her features lightly with her finger. “Your Mama’s gonna be home soon. I promise.”

She whined and Waverly began to sing a song she remembered her mother singing to her when she was little.

“ _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me. Starlight and dewdrops, are awaiting thee,_ ” she sang softly.

She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, not unpleasantly, and looked towards the front door to see Nicole standing there with her hat between her hands and a smile on her face. Waverly smiled back, the little seed of worry that was always present when Nicole was home late disappeared.

“Hey.”

“Howdy,” Nicole said hanging her hat up and taking off her boots. She hung up her coat and nodded towards Waverly. “Don’t stop singing on account a’me,” she said walking over to the two of them. Waverly tilted her chin up and waited for Nicole to duck down and kiss her hello like she always did. Every time it made her heart flutter and this was no different.

“I was getting worried,” Waverly said as Nicole leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Winnie’s forehead.

“Just some trouble at Shorty’s,” Nicole said sitting in the chair across from her. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” she whispered as Winnie settled back into sleep. The implication that she was glad she was safe...unharmed for once, always hung in the air between them. Nicole winked at Waverly and leaned back in her chair. Waverly blushed and continued to rock Winnie until she was completely asleep. She looked up and saw Nicole staring at her with a smile on her face.

“What?” she whispered.

Nicole shrugged. “Motherhood looks good on you.”

“Looks good on you too,” Waverly said tucking the blanket around Winnie further.

“Will you keep singing for me, baby?” Nicole asked, her own eyelids looking heavy. She pat her lap with a lazy smile and Waverly stood up and crossed the room without a second more prompting. She sat across Nicole’s lap, Winnie tucked in her arms and her head nuzzled against Nicole’s neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around the two of them as Waverly got comfortable on her lap.

Waverly hummed before she began to sing again. 

“ _Gone are the cares of life's busy throng.. Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me. Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me-_ ”

***

Waverly thought that Nicole would get used to the idea of a baby after a day or so. But almost a week had passed and Nicole still looked uncomfortable every time she held Winnie. Waverly knew that Nicole had no experience with babies, but it looked like she’d never even seen one before. Her movements were always stiff and _too_ careful, like the smallest wrong move and the baby would instantly slip into peril.

She laid in bed and watched with an amused look as Nicole picked up Winnie from her bassinet. Winnie had been whimpering from her bed and Nicole slowly got out of bed in an attempt not to wake Waverly. Lately though, Waverly had been a light sleeper, waking with every little rustle or noise from Winnie’s crib. Nicole didn’t know Waverly was awake and she had been so sweet not to jostle her that Waverly decided to stay quiet. The morning sun barely peeked over the horizon, shadows casting over Waverly’s face and hiding the truth. 

Nicole lifted Winnie up so slowly from her bassinet that if Waverly had blinked she might have missed the movement all together. Nicole carefully cradled her in her arms just as she began to hiccup and cry. Her eyes got wide and she stared down at Winnie, shaking her head softly.

“Ssh, Winnie,” Nicole whispered, bouncing a little, “Winnie, please. Your mom’s asleep and I don’t want to wake her-”

The baby continued to cry and Waverly had to reject every instinct that was telling her to get up and help. Nicole would never learn to be comfortable if Waverly kept swooping in to save the day all the time.

“Winnie, let me reason with you,” Nicole continued softly, desperation hanging off of every word, “Go back to sleep and I’ll take you on a ride later. You love CJ, right?” 

Winnie just kept crying.

“Are you hungry?” Nicole asked, “Tired? Your diaper’s fine. What’s wrong? Please, can you just...tell me? Just a sign or something? Maybe...you like walking. I’ll try walking.”

Nicole began to pace back and forth the length of the room as she bounced the baby in her arms. Winnie’s cries tapered off into a quiet whimper and Waverly watched as Nicole’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“See, we can be quiet,” Nicole whispered as she continued her pacing, “You have to work with me here. I’m still figuring this whole thing out.”

Winnie babbled.

“I know, I agree,” Nicole replied seriously. She was silent for a moment before she continued. “Is this what it’s supposed to feel like? To be a mom? I guess this just...isn’t what I imagined it would feel like. You know?”

More garble from Winnie.

“I just want to do right by you. By Waverly. She really is the best mom you could ask for.”

Waverly felt her heart swell, pushing tears up to the corners of her eyes but she held it in.

“I’m trying, I promise,” Nicole said as she walked back over to the bassinet and slowly lowered the baby down into it. “I will always protect you. You and your mom. Okay? Even if I don’t know...how to be a mom. I know how to do that.”

Winnie made some kind of noise with her mouth as Nicole slowly backed away from the basket. She slipped back into bed and Waverly snaked her arm around Nicole’s middle as soon as she got between the sheets. Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s side, throat tight with emotion as her arm came around her shoulders.

“Did I wake you?” Nicole whispered, placing a soft kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

Waverly just shook her head and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s chest. “No. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said just as easily as she breathed. Waverly tightened her grip around Nicole’s middle and smiled to herself as they drifted back to sleep for just a few more minutes.

***

“Come on, Win,” Nicole said holding the spoon in front of Winnie’s mouth. Some of the thick puree fell from the spoon onto the table and Nicole wrinkled her nose at the sight. Winnie pouted and shook her head.

Nicole sighed and dropped the spoon from her mouth for a moment. “I know it’s gross,” she said seriously, “I wouldn’t eat this either. But you’re a baby and have no choice.”

Winnie fussed some more and Nicole shrugged.

“You have to eat before your Mom gets out of the bath like I told her you would.”

More fussing.

Nicole blew some hair from her face and stared at her daughter who had taken to playing with the off colored food that had fallen on the table. She was still trying to wrangle with being a Mom. Even after six months she didn’t feel like a mother the way she knew Waverly did. Any kind of instincts that people had told her would kick in just...hadn’t.

She was starting to wonder if she just didn’t have them. 

Maybe she wasn’t meant to be a mother. Not that she didn’t love Winnie. Of course she did. She just didn’t feel that same connection that she could see Waverly have with the baby. Nicole could spend hours watching Waverly interact with the baby. Sometimes even she forgot that Waverly didn’t birth Winnie herself. 

Nicole was trying, though. She was trying desperately. She tried to spend more time with Winnie, just the two of them, in hopes they would connect. Instead this is what happened. Winnie refused to eat and Nicole just sat there frustrated.

“Please?” Nicole said as she tried again. She held the spoon against Winnie’s mouth but the baby just started fussing and throwing her chubby fists. “Just a little bit.”

“Mama,” Winnie said softly, pushing the spoon away with her fist.

Nicole blinked at her for a moment, wondering if she imagined it.

“What’d you say?” Nicole asked softly.

Winnie just shook her head and began to whine. 

“No, ssh, it’s okay,” Nicole said shaking her head. “Say what you just said.”

Winnie blinked at her and opened her mouth, tongue sticking out. Nicole rolled her eyes and put the spoon carefully in her mouth for her to eat.

“ _Now_ you want to eat,” Nicole said getting another spoonful of the food into Winnie’s mouth just as Waverly came down the stairs. 

“Is she eating?” Waverly asked as she finished braiding her still damp hair.

“Yep,” Nicole said, “And it sounded like she-”

“ ‘ama,” Winnie said, her mouth so full that some food bubbled and dribbled down her chin. She started bouncing in her chair and Nicole looked over at Waverly who was rushing towards the two of them.

“Winnie,” she cooed, kneeling down besides Nicole. She took the cloth tucked around Winnie’s neck and wiped her mouth. “Did you say something?”

“Mama,” Winnie said with a small laugh.

Waverly gripped Nicole’s arm in excitement and she could see the tears shining in her eyes.

“Yes, little girl! You’re finally talking!” Waverly squealed as she tickled the little girl’s stomach, causing her to giggle even more. Nicole sat back in her chair, a warm smile on her face as she watched the two interact. 

This was her favorite part of motherhood so far. Watching Waverly and Winnie together. She could already see some of Waverly in the baby and Nicole knew she would stand no chance against either of them.

***

“Nicole!” 

She could hear Waverly yelling from across the field. Nicole dropped the bale of hay she was moving in the barn, ears perked as she listened again. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe she didn’t hear Waverly-

“Nicole!”

The redhead was off running in an instant. Her legs pumped, every muscle in her body tense. She imagined the worst as she ran. Revenants, robbers…

She finally reached the house and burst through the front door. Her chest was heaving, eyes wild and red hair windblown around her head. Her eyes searched for Waverly or whatever danger they were in.

“Waverly!” Nicole called before her eyes finally focused on Waverly sitting cross legged on the floor. Her wife looked like she hardly noticed Nicole’s panicked state, a wide smile on her face as she held her arms out and Winnie stood near the other side of the room. Her little pudgy hand was on the rocking chair, keeping her steady. 

“What’s happening?” Nicole asked breathlessly, chest still heaving.

Waverly looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Winnie is walking!”

Nicole looked back to Winnie whose butt dipped down to the ground like she was about to sit before she pulled herself back up. 

“She’s not walking. She’s just...standing,” Nicole said trying to get her breath back. “Waverly, I thought something was wrong!”

Waverly blinked up at her. “Why?”

“You were yelling,” Nicole said taking her hat off and setting it on a hook by the door. 

“In excitement,” Waverly clarified with a look before looking back at Winnie who had stuck her free fist into her mouth. “Come on, Winnie, show Mama how you were walking a few minutes ago.”

Nicole pulled off her gloves and dropped them on the ground where she’d let her boots fall after pulling them out. She figured baling hay would have to wait until later. Like after she stopped having a heart attack.

“She’s walking, Nicole,” Waverly said firmly. She pat the ground next to her for Nicole to join her. “Come here.”

Nicole walked over and sat next to her wife on the floor, legs spread out in front of her. Winnie noticed Nicole and smiled widely, bouncing in excitement. Nicole felt her a smile tug at her lips and any irritation she felt from being scared half to death melted away.

“Come here, Winnie,” Nicole said reaching her arms out towards her daughter.

Winnie squealed in excitement and took a wobbly step towards Nicole, hand still on the rocking chair. Big brown eyes blinked at Nicole for a moment before Winnie took a few more wobbly steps, hand finally leaving the chair. Her heart lurched when Winnie stumbled forward a little bit but she turned it into a step and Nicole stopped breathing as her daughter stumbled towards her on unsure feet.

“There you go, little girl!” Waverly practically squealed as the baby got closer. Winnie stumbled right into Nicole’s outstretched arms and she caught her just before she hit the ground.

“Look at you!” Nicole said holding Winnie over her head and smiling widely at her.

Winnie giggled and kicked her little legs.

“I told you!” Waverly said leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder and cooing up at Winnie. “Our baby is walking.”

“Our big girl,” Nicole said lowering Winnie back down to the ground. She held her little hands that still had a surprisingly strong grip.

Waverly placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s shoulder, chin resting on it as she looked up at the redhead.

“Sorry I scared you,” Waverly said sheepishly. “I was just really excited.”

Nicole chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “It’s okay, baby. Just...don’t do it again?”

“I won’t,” Waverly said with a grin, “Unless she starts talking when you’re not here.”

“Baby-”

“I don’t want you to miss out on anything,” Waverly said with a small pout. Winnie started bouncing again and Nicole made sure to hold her up securely even as she looked over at Waverly.

“I love you,” Nicole said with a small shake of her head.

Waverly beamed. “I love you too.”

***

The gunshot rang out loudly through the main part of town. Nicole was out of her seat before the echos could fade away. Nedley was a little slower out of his desk, but he was up just the same. Nicole looked out the window of the Sheriff’s department and saw some people stumbling out of Shorty’s in fear. She put her hat on her head as she walked out of the Sheriff department, heart pounding loudly in her ears. 

She ran to Shorty’s and ducked just outside of the window as she got her gun from the holster. Nedley was right behind her, flat against the wall next to the window. 

“Is Waverly working today?” Nedley asked lowly. Nicole just nodded, hand steady on her gun. “Can you handle this?”

“I always do, sir,” she said looking at him sharply. 

He nodded. “And Winnie?”

“With Chrissy.”

“Good,” he said as he looked in the window. Nicole stayed ducked down, gun up and trained on the swinging doors of the saloon in case anyone tried to leave. “Okay we have two suspects. One has-...one has Waverly and the other is holding a group hostage in the corner.”

Anger flared in Nicole’s chest and she pulled back the hammer of her revolver. “Do they look...human?”

Nedley stared for a moment and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Fuck. We need Wynonna,” Nicole said under her breath. “Sheriff, why don’t you send a messenger to get her while I take this.”

“Deputy, I’m not going to leave you to take on two suspects on your own,” Nedley said adjusting his belt. 

“Two of us is just as useless as one if we don’t have Wynonna,” Nicole said. “I’ll distract them and get the hostages to safety while you get Wynonna.”

Nedley grumbled behind her but she heard him straighten up a little. “Fine. Be careful, Haught.”

Nicole turned just long enough to tip her hat at the Sheriff and stood up. She reholstered her weapon and rolled her shoulders. There was no way she’d be alive long enough to help anyone if she went in shooting at unkillable men. After Nedley got on his horse and rode out towards the Homestead, Nicole took a deep breath and pushed through the doors of the saloon. As she stepped inside, the wooden doors swung behind her and slowed to a close, her hands steady on her belt. She kept her gaze steady on the man behind the bar who had his gun trained on Waverly’s skull. His long greasy hair hung in his face as he looked at Nicole, smiling like he wasn’t surprised by her sudden appearance.

Waverly looked more put out than anything, annoyance clear on her face at being stuck in this situation. Especially with the way the Revenant had his arm looped across the front of her neck, her back pressed against his chest.

“Well, lookie here,” he said, his voice low and oily. “Deputy Haught. What a treat. Come to die with your whore?”

Nicole’s fingers flexed on her belt, but her body remained still, steady...eyes not even flickering away from the man. She shrugged and swept her jacket to the side so that her revolver was in view as she walked slowly towards the bar.

“I was actually hopin’ we could just have a conversation,” Nicole said, never breaking eye contact. In her peripherals she could see the other Revenant in the corner, his shotgun trained on a couple of patrons and saloon girls he had trapped in the corner.

The greasy Revenant laughed and pressed the barrel of the gun harder against Waverly’s head. “Heard that you folk weren’t really the talkin’ type,” he drawled.

Waverly rolled her eyes and struggled a little against his arm. “You know, you can have this conversation without that gun to my head, shit ticket.”

His grip tightened on Waverly’s throat and Nicole felt herself tense a little bit. She picked up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from an abandoned table as she continued towards the bar. Waverly winced and Nicole finished walking up to the bar, eyes still not focusing on her wife just a few feet away from her.

“Why don’t we talk about what exactly you’re in here lookin’ for over a couple of drinks,” Nicole said setting the two glasses up on the bar. She poured whiskey into the glasses and pushed one towards the Revenant. She tapped on the lip of the other with her finger, eyebrow raised in a challenge. “Unless you’re worried I’ma drink you under the table.”

The Revenant barked a laugh that sounded like bones stuck in a wheel. “Yeah right, girlie,” he said dropping his arm from around Waverly’s neck and taking the shot glass. He kept his gun trained on her head, but Nicole breathed a sigh of relief to see that Waverly was at least partially free.

“Then cheers,” Nicole said lifting her own glass towards him. He grunted and threw the shot back. Nicole did the same but let her eyes leave him to give a subtle nod to Waverly who nodded back. Nicole felt the corner of her lips twitch but she clamped it down as the Revenant slammed his empty glass back down on the table.

Nicole held up the bottle, silently asking if he wanted another. He grunted and Nicole poured him a second one.

“So then tell me,” she said filling the glasses so full to the top that a little sloshed down the sides. “What’s brought you to this fine establishment today? Bobo and Willa are dead. For good this time. So is Clootie. Most of the Revenants are hiding...why risk taking the heir’s sister hostage?”

A slow smile spread over his face as he threw back his second shot. Nicole followed. Luckily ten years of drinking with the Earps had made it so she could hold her liquor pretty well.

“Rumor has it there’s another young heir now,” he said lowly, “Have to eliminate the threat before it becomes stronger.”

Nicole felt like ice had been shot into her veins, but she kept her face neutral. Winnie. They were talking about Winnie. The first born Earp of her generation, even if she wasn’t a blood relative. It seemed the Revenants might not know that. Or care if they wanted to take out the possibility of Winnie inheriting the heir responsibilities. Her grip on the shot glass tightened, but not visibly as she licked her lips and tried to avoid reaching for her gun and shooting the Revenant in the face right here.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nicole said firmly.

“That look in your eye says otherwise,” the Revenant said as his smile grew, yellowing teeth jutting from his gums like an old fence. “Had to keep you and the heir away from that little girl long enough to grab her.” He licked the front of his teeth and Nicole suppressed a shiver. “And look...it worked.”

In a flash, Nicole took the whiskey bottle, broke it on the bar and shoved the broken end into his eye. He screamed just as Waverly grabbed his wrist. She slammed in into the bar top, breaking it, and he screamed again, falling to the ground as she took the gun from his hands. She held it up and shot at the second Revenant who crumpled to the floor, giving the hostages enough time to run out of the Saloon. Nicole jumped over the bar and ground her boot heel into the revenants broken wrist, her revolver out and pressed between his eyes.

Waverly moved from behind the bar and kept her gun on the other Revenant, still unconscious on the ground. Nicole put all of her weight into the leg pinning down the Revenant’s broken hand and he screamed even louder.

“You’re gonna tell me what the fuck you’re talkin’ about right now before I make you _wish_ you were going back to hell instead,” she spat at him.

He writhed on the floor, clawing helplessly at the shards of glass in his eye. His one good eye was wide, blinking up at her in panic. Even still, he managed to laugh. “It’s too late now, girlie,” he said, “By now they got your baby.”

“Where are they taking her?”

“It’s too late-”

Nicole moved her gun from his skull just to shoot his ear off. He screamed, dark blood that was almost black gushing from the side of his head. Nicole remained surprisingly calm, something that would scare her later when she thought about it.

“Tell. Me,” she hissed.

The Revenant panted in pain, teeth gritting. Nicole could hear the sound of hooves approaching in the distance and knew Wynonna would be here any second. She practically ground the broken bones in his hand to dust as she pressed even harder down on his hand. He screamed again.

“Fine!” he pleaded, his screaming tapering to a whimper. “They took her to the new camp. On the edge of the triangle.” 

Nicole nodded, corner of her mouth tweaking up into a smirk. “Thank ya kindly, sir,” she said before unloading her revolver into his skull. His head was a bloody pulpy mess, but she knew he wasn’t dead. She hoped he felt every inch of pain. Every ounce of metal she had put into his brain. Her skin itched and burned.

She heard Wynonna burst through the doors of the Saloon, the telling sound of a gun shot followed screaming and fire that told Nicole the first Revenant was down. Nicole’s eyes remained trained on the Revenant under her until Wynonna rounded the bar to where she was.

“Shit, Haught,” she said with a whistle. She held up Peacemaker and shot what was left of the Revenant. The fire reflected in Nicole’s eyes as he was dragged down into hell. The heat from the flames was weirdly comforting and Nicole felt her stomach twist even more.

“They have Winnie,” Nicole said striding out from behind the bar, reloading her gun as she went. 

Waverly followed behind her as they walked out of the Saloon. Wynonna close behind.

“Are you fucking kidding me? She’s with Chrissy. How did they-?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole said cutting Wynonna off. “But we’re going to get her.”

“I’m coming too,” Waverly said as she walked up to Lucy who was tied to the horse post. She pulled an ammo belt from one of her saddle bags and hung it over her shoulder and across her chest. Nicole looked at her as she swung herself up onto CJ but Waverly shot her another look that told her there was no use arguing. Waverly had her shotgun strapped to Lucy behind her and Nicole nodded.

“Okay,” she said turning CJ towards where she knew the Revenant camp was, “Let’s go.”

She pulled her bandana over her face and kicked CJ into a full gallop, dust kicking up behind them as they went. She heard the steady pounding of Whiskey and Lucky running along behind them, the rhythmic falling of their hooves echoing in her skull with her heart. She tried not to think how long they’d had Winnie for. She just focused on the task ahead.

“We’re coming,” she said to the air, “We’re coming, little girl.”

***

The camp was significantly smaller than the Revenant camps from before. There were only a handful of them left after their first battle with Willa and Bobo. That handful getting smaller after the events of just a few years ago that Waverly still didn’t like to talk about.

Nicole had never been sure where the last remaining Revenant camp was. She’d had her suspicions, but nothing worth running right into the fire for. They had decided long ago that it wasn’t worth running into danger for. Not yet. They were content picking off the Revenants slowly as they got restless and came looking for trouble. 

But now they had forced their hand. Someone had Winnie and Nicole wasn’t going to wait for them to make themselves known. Their horses slowed as they got to the top of the hill that was overlooking the camp. Waverly and Wynonna were on either side of her, the sun just barely beginning to set in the distance. 

Waverly pulled her shotgun from its case and cocked it. 

“Don’t do anything crazy,” Nicole said to her.

Waverly looked back at her, a hard look on her face. “They have my baby. I think the bar for crazy has been lowered.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smirk at her wife and how determined she was. Nicole tipped her hat at her and looked over to Wynonna. “Do you have a plan?”

Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker and checked the barrel before flicking her wrist and shutting the cylinder with a strong ‘ _click_ ’.

“Go in there and fuck shit up,” Wynonna said with a shrug. 

“Sounds good to me,” Nicole said pulling both of her guns from their holsters. “Let’s do this.”

She squeezed CJ’s sides and started off back into a run. She gripped the panting beast tight between her thighs, Waverly doing the same as they raced into the camp with their guns aimed at the tents. A Revenant came out of a tent and Wynonna shot him down before he could even register what happened.

The whole thing felt like it was happening in slow motion. Nicole and Waverly shot every person that came from the tents, the distant screaming of a baby reaching their ears. It only spurred them on. If it wasn’t for the adrenaline coursing through her veins, Nicole might have been taken to the ground when a bullet lodged itself in her thigh. But she kept shooting until she had a clear opening to the tent where the crying was coming from.

She stopped CJ next to the tent and quickly got off the horse, heart pounding when the cries stopped. She shot at the lone revenant in the tent as she burst through the flaps and he fell to the ground with a hard _‘thump’._

Nicole stood and listened for a moment, heart in her throat. “Winnie?”

There was some quiet fussing from the corner and she rushed over to a pile of dirty blankets, digging into them until she found the squirming baby looking up at her. Relief flooded her body and Nicole dropped her revolvers to clutch the baby to her chest. She pressed her back to the side of the tent and slid down until she was sitting, knees bent in front of her.

Her heart was still pounding, the gunshots still happening outside, but with Winnie clutched to her chest, Nicole felt like she could breathe again. Winnie hiccuped and fussed. Nicole pulled her away from her chest just long enough to see that the babies eyes were puffy and red from crying but otherwise appeared unharmed.

“My little girl,” Nicole said, throat tight with emotion. It felt like her heart was trying to beat right out of her chest and she knew she’d do anything for that little bundle in her arms. She would storm any camp, run through any fire for Winnie. Her ribs ached as her heart pounded and she let out a shuddery sigh of relief. Is this what motherhood felt like? Was she finally feeling what she had been missing?

She didn’t even realize that the gunshots outside had stopped, no sound but the valley wind blowing through the tents. Nicole only looked up when she saw Waverly slip into the tent, dirt and gore spread on her face and chest.

She rushed over to where Nicole was sitting, falling to the ground in front of her wife and baby. 

“Is she okay?” Waverly asked, peppering the babies face in kisses from where she laid in Nicole’s arms. Nicole just nodded. “Are you okay?”

Nicole shrugged, “I’m fine as long as Winnie is fine. Are you okay?”

“Only a couple of scratches,” Waverly said as she brushed some of Winnie’s hair from her face.

Nicole nodded and looked back down at the baby in her arms. “Is this what being a mom feels like?” she asked softly, even surprising herself. “Is it supposed to hurt this much?”

Waverly smiled and settled with her back against the tent next to Nicole. She leaned into her side as they both looked down at the baby in Nicole’s arms. 

“I guess so,” Waverly whispered back, “But it’s all worth it. It’s always worth it.”

***

“Shit,” Wynonna said as she stared intently at Winnie who just sat on her lap.

“Mama.”

“No. Shit.”

“No.”

“Shit.”

“No.”

Wynonna growled in frustration. “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute.”

Nicole wiped her brow with the back of her hand and leaned on the shovel she was using to clean the horse stables. 

“Please stop trying to teach my daughter curse words,” Nicole said with a raise of her eyebrow, “Waverly is going to kill both of us.”

“I’m just doing my duty as her Aunt,” Wynonna said shooting Nicole a look. She turned back down at Winnie who was looking up at Wynonna awestruck like she always did. “Okay, baby girl. Let’s try again. Shit.”

“Mama,” Winnie said looking back at Nicole.

“No no. Shit,” Wynonna said getting the little girl’s attention again. “Shit.”

Winnie grinned widely and started giggling, chubby hand reaching for Wynonna’s hair.

“No,” Winnie said again.

“We’re almost there. I can feel it,” Wynonna said kissing the baby on the forehead before she tried again. “I just have to keep repeating it. Okay. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit-”

***

“Shit!” 

“Winnie!” Waverly chastised as the little girl ran across the living room towards Wynonna who was doubled over in laughter in the kitchen. Nicole stayed at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and trying not to laugh.

“Shit!” Winnie said grabbing Wynonna’s pant leg. 

“You’re so smart, baby girl,” Wynonna said picking her niece up and putting her on her lap. 

Waverly put her hands on her hips and stared at Wynonna. “I can’t believe you taught my daughter curse words.”

“Fuck, Waves, it’s just one!” Wynonna said as Winnie giggled some more.

“Fuck!” she said throwing her hands up in the air. 

Wynonna started laughing again and this time Nicole couldn’t help it. She snorted into her coffee cup. Waverly shot her a look and Nicole tried to look sorry, but there was too much joy on her face. Winnie garbled something at Wynonna and she pretended to eat the little girl’s cheek. She squealed and threw her head back in laughter. Even though Waverly wanted to be mad, she saw the smiles on Winnie and Wynonna’s faces and couldn’t be.

“Shit!” Winnie said again, this time looking at Waverly expectantly.

Waverly sighed, rolling her eyes with a good natured smile. “Yeah, shit, baby.”

***

Waverly cringed as Winnie’s scream pierced her eardrums. It felt like the scream was going all the way through her skull, bouncing around and echoing in there. She gritted her teeth but quickly relaxed her jaw as she sat on the floor in front of Winnie.

“Winnie. What’s wrong?” she asked shortly, trying to keep her face even.

Winnie just cried louder, shaking the wooden toy she was holding in her fist towards Waverly. She shook her head and looked at the toy that seemed...perfectly fine. Winnie had been screaming for what felt like hours. Waverly was sure she was going insane. 

“Winnie,” Waverly said a little harsher. She reached for the baby and she moved her little body away from Waverly’s reach. It stung Waverly, her heart breaking a little to see her little girl pulling away from her. She let a long breath out of her nose and tried to remember Chrissy said this was all very normal.

With a particularly loud scream, Winnie threw her toy across the room so that it hit the wall of the house. Waverly sat in shock for a moment before frowning at the baby.

“Winnie! We do not throw things!” Waverly scolded. Winnie screamed again and the sound of the wooden toy scooting across the floor distracted Waverly for a moment. She looked behind her and saw the toy moving towards them by some kind of unseen force. Waverly’s eyes got wide and followed the toy where it ended up next to Winnie again.

Waverly frowned and pointed at the toy. “Did you do that?”

Winnie’s screaming had calmed down a little bit, eyes red and puffy. Waverly put a single finger on the toy and moved it away from the baby, watching as Winnie reached for it and it moved back next to her.

“Well, shit,” Waverly whispered to herself. She lifted Winnie up under the arms and put her on her lap. The little girl immediately curled into a ball against her chest as she whimpered. Waverly patted her hair and kissed the top of her head as she picked up the wooden toy and inspected it. There was no real reason for the toy to do that unless…

Waverly set the toy on the ground and swiped her hand over it. It sputtered forward a few inches and stopped. She looked back at Winnie who was now leaning her head against Waverly’s chest, eyes heavy.

“Are you magic, little girl?” Waverly whispered as she kissed the top of her head. Winnie just smacked her lips in her sleep.

***

“No,” Nicole said firmly. Her hands tightened on her belt, the stiff leather cutting into the palms of her hands. “No way.”

Waverly looked a bit taken back and - to be fair - it was probably the first time Nicole had outright denied her anything so vehemently. But she was determined on this front.

“But, Nicole-”

“No.”

“Will you let me finish?” Waverly said, edge in her voice. Nicole bit the inside of her cheek but clamped her mouth shut. Waverly looked at her a moment before she continued. “It would be good for her to learn early.”

“No way,” Nicole said again. She shook her head and began to take her gun belt off, hanging it on it’s usual hook near their bedroom door. “I’m not putting her in danger that way.”

Waverly finished brushing her long hair, pulling it over her shoulder and setting the hair brush aside before looking seriously at Nicole. “You think I would put our daughter in danger? Willingly?”

“No, I’m just saying that teaching her magic puts her in a dangerous situation,” Nicole said as she hung up her vest and unbuttoned her shirt. “It’s done nothing but cause trouble in our lives-”

“So I’ve done nothing but cause trouble in our lives? That’s what you’re saying?” Waverly spat. Nicole ran her hand over her face, the muscles in her shoulders aching even more now than when she had gotten home. Her shirt hung open, pants undone and hanging low on her hips but she couldn’t bring herself to get undressed. Not while they were arguing.

Today, most of her shift was spent trying to negotiate with some robbers that had taken hostages in Shorty’s. Thankfully Waverly wasn’t working that day, but Nicole was still crouched behind a wagon with her gun trained on the door most of the day. Until it turned into a shootout. Needless to say, her body was exhausted and the last thing she expected was to come home to Waverly casually saying she was going to teach Winnie magic.

“You know that’s not what I’m saying,” Nicole said as evenly as she could. “What I’m saying is, why teach her something that will only lead to trouble?”

Waverly stood up from the vanity and walked up to her wife, hands on her own hips. “You want to teach Winnie to shoot, right?”

“Well, of course-”

“Then what’s the difference?”

“The difference is that people aren’t tryin’ to kill me because I can shoot!” Nicole said throwing her hands up in the air. “Do you know how many witches I-”

Nicole cut herself off, eyes glazing over as she licked her lips. She ran a hand through her newly cut hair, the short strands tickling the base of her skull as they fell back into place. Brown eyes stared at Waverly for a moment, both of them hardly breathing and trying to see who would speak up first. Finally Nicole sighed and shook her head.

“It’s dangerous business, bein’ a witch,” Nicole said softly.

“Yeah, well so is being an Earp,” Waverly said firmly, “Or being a Haught these days, for that matter. The daughter of an Earp _and_ the future Sheriff of Purgatory? She’s going to need all the tools she can to protect herself.”

“I can protect her-”

“You can only protect her for so long,” Waverly said. Nicole looked down at the floor and thought of the one time she let her guard down. Of the time she swore they almost lost Winnie. What if it happened again? What if Nicole wasn’t around to help and-

“Waverly-”

“Nicole. She has magic, whether you like it or not,” Waverly said with a shrug. “If we don’t teach it to her, it’s not just going to stop. If she doesn’t know how to handle it...it could be bad.”

“Fine,” Nicole breathed out. “Go on and teach her-...teach her your magic.”

Waverly’s features softened as she reached for Nicole. Her hands flattened on the plane of her stomach, warm and gentle as they moved over her chest under her open shirt. They smoothed over her aching shoulders, fingers kneading lightly into the tense muscles. Nicole groaned in appreciation and leaned a little forward into her wife.

“I promise we’ll be careful,” Waverly said, continuing to massage the top of Nicole’s shoulders.

“We?” Nicole asked, her hands finding Waverly’s hips.

“Mattie and I,” Waverly said pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Nicole’s jaw. “She’s gonna be helping me teach her.”

“Great. My biggest fan,” Nicole muttered as she pulled Waverly against her. Waverly threaded her fingers behind Nicole’s neck and they just stood there for a moment, each relishing the warmth of the other’s body. Nicole swore she could feel Waverly’s pulse beat with her own. She breathed her in, trying to let the stress of the day flow out of her.

“She’s going to be great,” Waverly said, “And she’s going to be safe.”

“Okay,” Nicole sighed. She leaned down and kissed Waverly softly. “Okay.”

***

Waverly walked out onto the porch and squinted towards the barn. She saw Nicole standing at the fence, swinging a sledgehammer. She hit the top of a new post with a loud ‘ _crack_ ’ as it sank into the ground. Winnie was sitting on a stack of posts behind her watching as Nicole repaired the fence. Waverly smiled and began her walk over towards them with a flask of water in her hand.

As she got closer she could see the sweat glistening on Nicole’s strong torso, covered only by a thin camisole that still left her toned arms exposed. Waverly let her eyes linger on her wife’s muscles as they rippled under her skin when she pounded the post harder into the ground. She let the hammer fall to the ground and Winnie got up to stand beside Nicole. The redhead put her hands on her hips and stared at the fence, head cocking to the side as she observed it.

Winnie looked up at her Mama before putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head. A practical mirror image of Nicole. Waverly felt her heart swell at the sight and she wished she could preserve the memory forever.

“What do you think, Winnie?” she heard Nicole ask as she got closer to them.

“Looks good, Mama,” Winnie said, reaching for her pant leg with a chubby first. Nicole rested her hand on Winnie’s head, ruffling her dark hair as Waverly came up behind them.

“Hey,” Waverly said with a smile. Nicole turned around and a wide smile bloomed on her face. Waverly could feel its warmth all the way down in her toes.

“Howdy, ma’am,” Nicole said turning to face her wife. Waverly felt herself blush as Nicole tipped her hat towards her like she hadn’t been doing it for ten years now.

“We fixed the fence, Mommy,” Winnie said pointing to the new post.

“Did you?” Waverly said looking at it, “Well look at that. It’s beautiful. Good job.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” Winnie said with a bright grin, dimples popping on chubby cheeks.

Waverly winked at Nicole and handed her the flask. She took a long sip from it before passing it to Winnie. She struggled for a moment but Nicole let her figure it out on her own. She cupped Waverly’s face in her hands, the calloused palms of her hands and pads of her fingers against her cheeks making her shiver.

“Thank you for fixing it,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole hummed and kissed Waverly softly. “You can thank me later.”

They kissed again, deeper, until there was a small gagging sound. Waverly pulled away and looked at Winnie who was making an exaggerated face at the two.

“Where’d you learn that?” Waverly asked as Nicole’s hands dropped from her face.

“Aunt Wynonna,” Winnie said proudly, “She said to do it every time you kiss Mama.”

“Figured,” Nicole said under her breath. She scooped Winnie into her arms and the little girl squealed in delight. “Come here, you. Let’s get cleaned up for supper.”

“I don’t wanna,” Winnie complained, even as she giggled.

“Too bad. Me and you gotta get clean before your Mommy lets us sit at the table,” Nicole said with a serious nod of her head. She set Winnie back down on the ground and the little girl took off running towards the house. Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and they walked back, following their daughter as they went.

***

“Mama! Please?” Winnie said folding her hands in front of her and jutting out her lower lip in a way that was so distinctly Waverly that Nicole felt herself folding immediately.

“Winnie,” Nicole said pausing as she cleaned her gun, “Mommy said no.”

The little girl huffed and leaned back against the rail of the porch. She cocked her head to the side and squinted, something Waverly always told her was an exact copy of her Mama. Nicole reassembled her gun, running her polishing cloth over it one more time before setting it aside. 

“Come ‘ere,” she said gesturing for Winnie to come to her. Winnie huffed and stomped her little feet over to Nicole, looking up at her with a little pout. Nicole tapped her bottom lip. “Put that away or I’m definitely not taking you shooting.”

Winnie quickly sucked her bottom lip back into her mouth as she stood in front of Nicole. She leaned down, forearms on her knees as she got on the same level as her daughter. 

“How old are you?” Nicole asked. Winnie held up four fingers and Nicole tilted her head. “How many is that?”

“Four,” Winnie said tucking her hand back down at her side. 

“You think that’s old enough to learn how to shoot?” Nicole asked with a small smile. Winnie nodded feverishly and Nicole pretended like she was thinking. “You can’t ride a horse though.”

“I can sit on one,” Winnie countered.

Nicole chuckled and ruffled her hair. “You sure can. What if we learn about guns instead?”

Winnie sighed dramatically but nodded. “Okay, Mama.”

Nicole picked Winnie up and put her on her lap, settling her down before putting her revolver back on her lap and in front of Winnie.

“Now the first rule about guns,” Nicole started, leaning her head down close to Winnie’s, “is that we never point them at people. Okay?”

“Not even bad people, Mama?”

Nicole cringed a little at the complicated question. Winnie had seen Nicole shoot people. She was probably too young to remember being kidnapped even if it was one of the scariest moments of their collective lives. But there was too much to explain to a four year old. That was the kind of complication that you learned with age.

“Not even bad people.”

“How do you know if someone’s bad?”

Nicole swallowed thickly and thought about the number of people she’d shot over the years. Bad and...arguably not bad. The people she’d shot...the ones she led to slaughter.

“It’s hard,” Nicole said as she ran her thumb over the worn notches on the side of her gun. “It’s just something you learn as you get older. You can read people’s hearts better.”

“Will I be able to, Mama?”

Nicole kissed the side of her head. “If you’re as much like your Mommy as I think you are, you’ll have no problem.”

***

“Do you have your lunch, Winnie?” Waverly asked for what she was sure was the third time. She was kneeling in front of Winnie, the little girl standing there with dark braid laying flat against the flower pattern of her dress.

“Yes, Mommy,” Winnie said lifting up the metal pail for her mother to see.

Waverly fussed over the collar of Winnie’s dress, stomach twisting a little as she heard Chrissy say something to Jemma from the small cart. They had agreed that Chrissy would take both of the girls to the schoolhouse to save Waverly the unnecessary trip. It felt like a good idea to Waverly at the time, but now she was second guessing herself.

She was having a hard time thinking of her little girl being gone from her the whole day. The gentle weight of Nicole’s hand squeezing her shoulder told her it was time to let Winnie go.

“Ready for your first day of school?” Waverly asked, trying to keep her voice cheery, even if she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Winnie nodded eagerly but the small smile that graced her lips soon faded as brown eyes looked between her mothers.

“You can’t come with me, Mommy?” Winnie whispered.

Waverly felt her heart break but she shook her head. “No, sweetie.”

“And Mama can’t either?”

“No. But you get to spend all day reading books and learning with Aunt Chrissy and Jemma. Aren’t you excited?” Waverly said taking Winnie’s face between her hands and kissing her forehead.

“Come on, little girl,” Nicole said wiggling her fingers for Winnie to take which she did happily. Waverly stood up as Nicole walked Winnie over to the small cart Chrissy had attached to the back of her horse. Nicole lifted her up and set her in the seat next to Jemma. “You’re gonna be good for Aunt Chrissy, right?”

“Yes, Mama,” Winnie said in a small voice that broke Waverly’s heart. It made her want to scoop her little girl in her arms and never let her go. Winnie opened her arms and threw her arms around Nicole’s neck in a hug. Waverly choked back a sob.

Chrissy looked at Waverly from behind the reins and got her friend’s attention with a clearing of her throat. Waverly looked at her, hand over her mouth to try and hide her crying.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Chrissy said with a small smile.

“Easy for you to say, you get to go to school with your baby,” Waverly said as she watched Nicole tell Winnie something unheard. Nicole kissed Winnie on the forehead as she settled back into the carriage and took a step back. Nicole tipped her hat at Chrissy with that dimpled smile Waverly loved so much.

“Thanks for takin’ her, Chrissy,” Nicole said as her hands settled on her belt.

Chrissy smiled, “It’s no problem. I’ll see you after school, Waves.”

She clicked her tongue and the horse began it’s slow walk down the road of the Homestead and towards the schoolhouse. Nicole slipped her arm around the top of Waverly’s shoulders and drew her close. Waverly let herself curl into Nicole’s front, fingers burying themselves in the worn cotton of Nicole’s shirt.

“She’s gonna be fine, baby,” Nicole said brushing her lips over Waverly’s forehead.

“I know,” Waverly said into her chest, “She’s just growing up so fast.”

Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s hair. “She gets more and more like you every day. And it’s amazing.”

Waverly looked up at her wife, kissing her softly on the lips. “She reminds me plenty of you too,” she whispered.

Nicole smiled and Waverly’s heart fluttered in her chest at the sight as she tried to hold back some tears threatening to come down her eyes.

***

“I wanna dress like Mama,” Winnie said suddenly one day from where she was playing near the fireplace.

Waverly looked up from her book and over at Nicole who was looking at her just as confused.

“What do you mean, Winnie?” Waverly asked.

Winnie didn’t even look up from her toys. “I wanna dress like Mama. Trousers and shirts so I can take down the bad guys.”

“You can do that in a skirt too, you know,” Nicole said with a wink at Waverly. It made her cheeks tint red.

“I know,” Winnie sighed, “But I don’t wanna. I wanna be like Mama.”

Waverly smiled and looked up at Nicole who looked like she was holding back tears. “Okay, little girl, “I’ll make you some pants and trousers. Okay?” Winnie nodded in excitement and looked up at her Mom with a beaming smile. “Now go clean up for bed.”

Winnie sprung to her feet and ran to Nicole. She leaned down so that Winnie could wrap her arms around her neck in a hug and plant a messy kiss on her cheek. 

“Night, Mama,” she said softly, “Love you.”

“Goodnight. Love you too,” Nicole said as Winnie ran off towards her bedroom. 

“I’ll be up there in a second!” Waverly called to her as she ran up the stairs. She turned back to Nicole who was trying to hold back her smile. “That’s your daughter. Through and through.”

“Yeah. I guess so,” Nicole said with a small smile. Waverly winked at her from her place and Nicole blushed. She stood up and walked over to Nicole, leaning down and kissing her softly as she whispered against her lips.

“Through and through.”

***

Winnie pouted and pulled her pillow to her chest as she looked up at Nicole. 

“Winnie, you have to get up for school,” Nicole said firmly from the doorway of her daughter’s bedroom. Waverly had already tried getting her up and short from dragging her from the bed, there was no luck. Frustrated, Waverly told Nicole she had to get _her_ daughter out of bed for school.

Winnie just shook her head and pulled the quilt up over her head. Nicole ran her hand over her face and hooked her thumbs into her belt. Nicole tapped her foot on the floor in a steady beat, her boots ringing loudly against the hardwood floor. It was something that usually worked to get Winnie out of bed for fear of punishment, even if the worst she’d ever gotten was light spankings.

“Winnie,” Nicole tried again, “Come on. Get outta bed like your Mommy told you or you’ll be here baling hay all day. Do you want that?”

“No,” came her small voice from under the comforter.

“Then come out and get ready for school,” Nicole said.

Winnie pulled the comforter down so just her eyes were peeking out from the top. Nicole raised an eyebrow at her and tried to keep her tough exterior, even if she felt herself melting at the sight of her daughter. For the past week or so, Winnie had been dragging her heels about going to school. Nicole was sure there had to be a reason she wasn’t telling them. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Winnie said with a pout. 

“Why not? You don’t like the schoolwork?”

“No. I just...the other kids say things,” Winnie finished softly. Nicole felt her hard exterior melt a little and she wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge. She tugged at the comforter covering Winnie’s face. 

“Hey, talk to me,” Nicole said, “What do they say?”

Winnie looked up at her with tears shining in her eyes. She played with the edge of the comforter as she asked quietly. “Why don’t I look like you and Mommy?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, knowing this was a question that would come up eventually. She just didn’t think it would be so soon. 

“The other kids say you’re not really my Mama and that I’m nothin’ but a savage,” Winnie said. 

Nicole felt anger prickle along her skin and she shook her head. “You’re not. And that’s not a nice thing to call anyone. You hear me? It’s simply not true. Savages don’t exist. Just because some people look different doesn’t mean they’re bad. Okay?”

Winnie nodded, “So I’m not?”

“No.”

“And you’re my Mama?”

“Of course.”

“Then why don’t I look like you? Jemma looks like her Mommy and Daddy.”

Nicole licked her lips and smiled softly. “Sometimes little boys and girls don’t look like their parents. That doesn’t make them any less their parents.”

“Was I in Mommy’s tummy like Aunt Chrissy has a baby in her tummy?”

“No,” Nicole said bracing herself for the next question. 

“They said that’s the only way you could be my real Mama,” Winnie said as tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. 

Nicole smiled at her and brushed her dark bangs from her face. “Winnie. Just because you weren’t in our stomach doesn’t mean you’re not our child. Family is about more than blood. More than skin color. Okay? You’re still my little girl.”

Winnie sniffled and nodded. Nicole could tell she wasn’t convinced so she continued. 

“You know how I know you’re my daughter?” Nicole asked. Winnie just shook her head. “Because you got your Mommy’s big heart. I never met someone with a heart like hers until I met you.” She tapped the end of her nose and Winnie giggled. 

“And I have magic like Mommy,” Winnie whispered. 

“Exactly. You have magic like your Mommy too,” Nicole nodded. “And you know what else? People say you’re the spitting image of me.”

Winnie shook her head with a smile. “No, Mama, I don’t have red hair.”

“Don’t matter,” Nicole said with a serious shake of her head. “And you’re beautiful just like your Mommy.”

Winnie blushed and turned her head into her pillow. Nicole chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Ready to go to school?”

“Do I have to?” Winnie whined.

“Yes,” Nicole said firmly. “So you can get smart just like your Mommy. Don’t you want to be as smart as her someday?”

Winnie just nodded.

“Then we have to go to school.” Nicole raised an eyebrow and whispered conspiratally. “And maybe I’ll bring you some sweets after school.”

“Okay, Mama,” Winnie sighed, swinging her little legs from the bed revealing she was fully dressed underneath. 

Nicole stood up from the bed and watched as Winnie scuttled out of the room. She saw Waverly leaning against the door frame smiling at her, something sparkling in her eyes. 

“What?” Nicole asked as she sauntered over to her wife, smirk in place. 

“Nothing,” Waverly shrugged, tugging on the edge of Nicole’s vest to bring their bodies flush. “I just love you.”

Nicole’s smile grew as she wrapped her arms around her wife, “I love you too.”

“You’re the best mom,” Waverly whispered as Nicole hummed in response. “We should have another baby.”

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “I think we both know that’s impossible,” she whispered, brushing her lips against Waverly’s pouting ones, “But that don’t mean I ain’t willin’ to try.” 

Waverly tipped her head back in laughter and Nicole’s heart swelled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here


End file.
